Truth Is A Whisper
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: At the age of thirty-five Sasuke becomes a stepfather to a boy, who turns out to be something more? Escaping the guilt seems to be the only option left, but what if that boy blocks your only way out? NaruSasu, rated M for SEX
1. Chapter 1

It is not practically child-molesting…because…well, you have to read it for yourself. I wanted to try out an approach involving a great age difference. Sasuke being thirty-five and Naruto seventeen; it s quite intriguing, is it not? Ah, those human relationships - too hard to be too easy ;D

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: At the age of thirty-five Sasuke becomes a stepfather to a boy, who turns out to be something more? Escaping the quilt seems to be the only option left, but what if that boy blocks your only way out? NaruSasu, rated M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Truth Is A Whisper_

Never really thought I would find myself standing where I stand now. Sometimes I felt my legs would betray me, yet I let them show the way and I cannot say I regret it.

I was always the quiet student in school, brooding in some corner. I never really had any friends, since my ambition lied in my father's footsteps and what fine footsteps they were. He was a highly praised writer and when needed - the perfect gentleman. Yet, fatherhood was something totally strange and shapeless to him.

I do not know whether he had a diary or anything, but somehow I doubt. I read his books after he had published them, although mother said they were not suited for children and how right she was. The father I yearned for was in his books, but the reality was something so different, almost an opposite.

I always wondered how father could write with such depth and yet not show those feelings to his beloved ones. My father was a book, dull covers and rich inside - we, I, my mother and brother, could not just reach beyond those covers. That might have been the reason why my brother Itachi killed himself in his twenties…I fully understand Itachi's life in the shadow of a broken masterpiece hidden from the eyes of the real world.

The shadow of my father is still too powerful to overcome and I find myself mirroring his actions, his world and it scares me. I am thirty-five years old and my father treats me like a stranger no older than fifteen. His hand hits me without touching; his expressions rip me apart without showing anything on the outside.

I followed his path, since he did not let me take any other road - silently but firmly his hand guided me. I became a literature teacher holding courses for adults and there I met my future, Sakura. She was five years older than me and eager to learn everything new; her whole being radiated.

I felt there was a magnet between us, keeping us close and for the first time in my career, I started to enjoy teaching. Our conversations became deeper, my teaching evolved into moments of pure flow of mind. Before we knew it, we found ourselves sipping coffee and talking about life.

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months and I took my chance to tell her what Oscar Wilde had written years ago; "The world has changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history" and I pressed my dry lips on hers. She broke the kiss with a blush on her cheeks, I have a son, she said to me.

Somehow it was not something I had expected and I studied her profile closely without even blinking. Then a smile broke on to my lips as I said to her, so, you have a son. The tensed situation broke loose like a river from its bed.

I want you to meet him, she said. You are the first person in ages with whom I have felt this comfortable…like two lost souls had found one another, she smiled faintly. I was already attached to her, so maybe I could brighten that boy's life as his mother had done for me.

His name was Naruto and apparently the boy's father had died some years ago. She was afraid and worried for her son, since the boy had clamed up after his father had passed away. She asked me whether I could and want to become a some sort of a father to him.

She was scared to ask this, I know. It is not easy to ask someone to substitute someone so dear. Yet, I know that living without a father or not having him mentally around can really harm a person whether he or she knows it. Sasuke, I…no we, want to be your family, she said to me. A family?

It does not really matter if the boy is my biological son or not; I want to give him something I never experienced - a life full of happiness. I smiled at her and I said that I would be honoured to be a part of this family. The last thing we needed was the approval of this seventeen-year-old kid, hopefully a soon-to-be stepson.

I stand in the living room looking straight at a boy, whom I never thought to be Sakura's son. The boy has spiky blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes - the only things that make him the boy Sakura told me about. But the rest? Well, if you do not count the black make-up, leather pants and jacket or the piercings, he might have been just a regular boy.

I notice that he does not smile but looks at me warily. So, you are the bloke mom bangs, he says dryly. Can you say that thirty-five is a bloke? It appears he can. I do not correct him by telling that we do not actually have sex, since this is a relationship of friends, more like platonic. I enjoy it, she enjoys it - so what is the harm?

Naruto, wash your mouth, Sakura yells. No need to, I say and go over to him. Hi, I am Sasuke. I heard you write stories or something like that? I say to him. He just looks a little sour, but I continue by telling him that if he ever needs assistance, I am there for him.

I always thought that I was good with kids, but apparently I am not or Naruto is a puzzle I cannot solve. Before I knew it, I had moved in with those two and life went on as it was supposed to…to some extent that is.

Naruto had opened up a little and one day he just asked me if I could teach him to write properly. A love letter for some girl perhaps? I asked. Something like that, he replied. Do you love mom, he asks me suddenly out of the blue as we sit together. Honestly, I do not know…we have a different kind of relationship, I reply with a sigh.

No more questions from his part and he keeps on scribbling something into his notebook. I lean over to see what he has written and it startles him. Show it to me, I ask. Slowly he reveals his writing and I read it with amazement, this boy is really talented. I look at him and suddenly I notice how good he smells, like fresh flowers and spring. It is for you, he says. For me? I repeat. Yeah, he nods back.

Sakura calls and tells that she will be working the whole night since someone messed up and now everything has to be reorganized. Can you handle him, she asks me. Of course, I tell her. There is some food in the fridge, she says and after we exchange goodbyes, she hangs up.

What should I do with the kid? What normal people do in these kinds of situations? We end up playing Monopoly and for the first time I get him to smile, since I am so lousy at playing the game. We watch television and just talk a lot and it feels like we were a real father and son.

When was your first time, he asks me with a curious smile. I was about twenty or something, a late-bloomer, I tell him. I do not have the courage to ask him about his first time, since I am not sure if I even want to know. He tells me anyway.

Seems he was just thirteen. He needed to escape to sorrow and emptiness which his father's death left behind. Okay, seems this kid is more experienced than me and I am twice his age. I feel so sorry for him and I ruffle his hair with a sad smile saying that we should go to bed by now.

I get to lay on the bed like twenty minutes or something before the door creeks. Is there something wrong, I ask. Can I sleep with you, I do not want to be alone, he says. Of course, I smile and pat the mattress beside me. Then that seventeen-year-old, almost a grown-up guy crawls between the sheet and the blanket right next to me. Good night, I say.


	2. Chapter 2

It is not practically child-molesting…because…well, you have to read it for yourself. I wanted to try out an approach involving a great age difference. Sasuke being thirty-five and Naruto seventeen; it s quite intriguing, is it not? Ah, those human relationships - too hard to be too easy ;D

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Sasuke's life takes a turn no one could have predicted. At the age of thirty-five he becomes a stepfather to a boy, who turns out to be something more? Escaping the quilt seems to be the only option, but what if that boy blocks your only way out? NaruSasu, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I wake up to fingertips brushing my back and it sends shivers down my spine. Did Sakura come home already? I feel soft hands glide down my body making it tingle. Sakura? I ask, but all I hear is a "shush".

I decide to turn around and just then my eyes meet the bluest ones I have ever seen. Our faces are really close and I can sense his breathing raggedly filling up the air. Naruto? I manage to squeak until he presses his moist lips on mine.

Never have I been kissed this way - it blocks the blood from rushing to my brain and I feel like floating in the air. His hands keep roaming around on my body and I try to muffle to sounds I make. His wet tongue ravishes my lips until it slides inside my mouth tasting every inch of me and I cannot believe I respond to his advances.

We start to rub our tongues against one another's and I taste his sweet saliva inside my mouth. After a make-out session of God knows how long, I break the kiss with a huff. No, no, no, this is not right….what are you doing? What the fuck am I doing? I blur to him.

I want you, he just whispers. No, you cannot want me, since I am too old for you and fuck; I am your stepfather! I try to yell, but I think he has swallowed my voice with those kisses. I know you are not getting from mom, he says and starts to lower himself. Naruto, it is a mutual decision and…no - fuck it, it is not your business.

You have to go now, I try to order him. No, he says and starts to take off my boxers. Stop it, I say but all the strength has fled me thanks to this boy between my legs. Please, do not do this, I plead. He just keeps his eyes on me and takes my member inside his mouth. Fuck.

I cannot resist the warm and soft cavern that sucks in my manhood. My throat gets jammed and no voice comes out. His tongue devours my lower part, making my manhood throb in pleasure. Oh God, he is talented and fuck that I let this happen.

Maybe this happens because of the lack of sex in my life or something else, but I have to say this is one of the best experiences I have ever had. Just with the wrong person. His head bobs up and down with a steady rhythm and I am close to the peak. He swirls his tongue while sucking and I burst into his mouth. Naruto swallows everything licking every inch of my semen from his rosy lips.

He moves on top of me and just smiles. I just lay there red as a tomato and huffing and puffing the whole time. This is not right, what about your mother, what do I say to her? How can I confront her again? I almost sob. We do not tell her, he says and kisses my forehead. I want to keep you all to myself, he whispers and exits the room.

I feel so dirty, I am almost a paedophile for Christ's sake. Naruto is my stepson, why the fuck did I let him do it? The tears leaking from the corners of my eyes wet the pillow and somewhere along the way I fall asleep. I am so pathetic…pathetic old man.

The morning comes although I hoped for otherwise, I feel so old and tired. I get off the bed and head for the bathroom. I pass Naruto's open door and see him sleeping in his room. He looks so angelic and pure, yet last night - what was last night?

Sakura walks in too, just after I have boiled the eggs. Then the rascal boy comes to the kitchen without his shirt, just wearing his boxers and it is almost impossible not to blush. I must say he has a beautiful figure; well-defined muscles and just about everything in him is amazing. If I was almost twenty years younger than maybe things would have been different.

I do not discriminate people based on gender, if I fall in love - than I will. Sadly I have never felt love, real passionate love, something like yesterday could have been. I watch Sakura closely as she bounces from place to place living with all her strength. Why am I doing this? Out of loneliness? Convenience?

Somehow yesterday opened my eyes. Sure I like Sakura, but does she not deserve something better, like real love? Someone, who will cherish her for who she really is. I feel I lack something, emotions or I do not know; why cannot I fall in love like normal people do? Aside from being a child molester - why cannot I appreciate the things I already have?

I make up my mind and decide that staying here does not resolve anything. Maybe I should try to find my own path? Every morning I wake up earlier than Sakura or Naruto and I glimpse the morning paper for apartments but I never really find anything that would suit me.

Every morning Naruto finds another way to touch me, brush my side, anything. He does it with such care that I have hard time noticing it. That boy, why did he give me -an old man- a love letter? He is dragging me down, I know it. His touches are getting more intense and he is getting the response he wants…I am softening.

Every morning I watch him sleep and I wonder if I could stop the time; the endless wheels of the ancient word. He sleeps so sloppily boxers showing more skin than necessary. His skin looks so soft as if it wants me to nuzzle my head into it. His sensual mouth is gaping just the slightest and I find myself turned on by the view. I really do need to leave now.

When Naruto is in school, I take Sakura by the hand and tell her everything. She deserves to know, maybe except the part including me and his son. The tears run down her beautiful cheeks yet she does not make a sound.

I kind of knew it; you have someone else, do you not? She asks sadly. If it was that simple…I reply. You and Naruto are still the most important things to me in the world, but I think I have to follow my own path as you have to yours. Sakura, you deserve someone, who loves you truly, who wants to spoil you, who wants to love you until death do you apart, I say silently. I am not ready for that…I am so sorry, I say.

Where will you go? She asks with a stuttering voice. I have looked up another apartment in the centre, so do not worry, and hey…do not cry, you can always visit and Naruto too, I say almost crying myself now. She sniffs and hugs me for a long time.

We hear keys making a sound and we detach. The front door opens and we see Naruto standing there his smile faltering away little by little. Mom, what is wrong; why are your eyes red? He asks voice unsteady and almost cracking. Well dear, Sasuke has to go and…and…you can visit him anytime you want…again she starts crying. What?!?

Naruto turns his head towards me, explanation, he orders. I am going to move away letting Sakura live the life she deserves, I reply. What about me? He asks voice stuttering like her mother's. It is not your fault, I say to him with a broken smile and I head upstairs to get my already packed belongings.

Naruto storms into the room right after me, probably feeling angry and betrayed and I do not blame him. You cannot leave, you cannot just leave me here, you are so fucking unfair! He shouts. I am not leaving you for an eternity, I say back at him but he just keeps shouting that in any case it is the same thing.

I do not want you to leave, I love you, he pleads fire burning in his eyes. Dear child, you do not even know what love is, I say to him and ruffle his hair. I fucking do, he says angrily and grabs me by the hand with such brute force that it hurts.

I am in love with you so much it rips my heart apart every time you turn your gaze away from me, every time I do not see you…you say that is not love? He keeps saying those words like a mantra. He starts to unbutton his shirt. I want to do it with you, I want to share my love with you, fill you up with it, save you.

Stop it, Naruto, I shout at him and grab him hard by the wrists. My anger and frustration take the control away from me and I almost spit at him, you fucking think this is easy, I glare at him. Do you really want to have sex with an old guy? Your stepfather? I ask him furiously.

He just glares back at me with tear-soaked eyes and says nothing. You want me to rape you? I ask but he still keeps silent. Fine, I say and grab him by force. My hands are now weapons against my own will; they touch and ravish him with force leaving bruises all over.

My angry eyes meet up with his and I see that he tries really hard to keep those tears at bay. I just push him away. See, you are not up for it, grow up kid, I say and turn my back on him. He grabs his shirt and runs away as fast as those legs of his carry. I am so sorry, I whisper to the thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

It is not practically child-molesting…because…well, you have to read it for yourself. I wanted to try out an approach involving a great age difference. Sasuke being thirty-five and Naruto seventeen; it s quite intriguing, is it not? Ah, those human relationships - too hard to be too easy ;D

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Sasuke's life takes a turn no one could have predicted. At the age of thirty-five he becomes a stepfather to a boy, who turns out to be something more? Escaping the quilt seems to be the only option, but what if that boy blocks your only way out? NaruSasu, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The new apartment feels so empty and clean that I almost cry. Sakura gave me a plant and now the poor thing lives on the kitchen table obviously missing her. I am sorry, I say to the flower.

My belongings are still in the boxes and I do not have the strength to unpack them. For the first time in my life, I go to a local grocery store and buy a six-pack of beer and I decide to drink those cans alongside with my sorrow.

Did I really make the right decision? I open the first can and it lets out a "shhh" sound - somehow it reminds me of Naruto and I smile. I am such a loser…love, he says. It is fucking annoying that the memories of him start to flow into my mind from somewhere far-away-land and I am about to choke on to the beer.

I cannot help the fact that tears fill my eyes and I bury my head into my hands. The sobs fill the air and my hands tremble…I fucking miss him. I hate myself and scratch my skin so hard it starts to bleed. Yet, the fucking pain does not go away…It should have been me instead of Itachi, that wanker took the easy road, why did not I?

Before I remember where I had put the rope of my salvation, somebody bangs my door. I hear the fists smacking the hard wooden door and familiar voice that sounds like coming from another realm. Sasuke, open this door, let me fucking in, the voice shouts.

It is raining outside I see, but my legs do not move. Open this fucking door or I cut my writs, I am really going to do it, he screams and I hear the desperation in his voice. Something inside me wakes and I run as fast as I can, almost trip and throw the door open.

There, before my eyes, stands Naruto soaking wet and looking so miserable. He sees my arms full of little cuts and blood stains. His eyes widen and he takes me into his arms. I am so sorry it took this long to come, he whispers and cries at the same time.

What have you done Sasuke, he whispers as he runs his fingers across my scars. I…I came to tell you that I will not let you go, I am in love with you, he says almost inaudibly. I just cry into his shirt and he squeezes me closer and I know I have already lost the battle.

He shushes at me and strokes my hair with his gentle hands. He lowers his face in front of mine and presses his lips against my lips. An unbelievable heat fills the air and I feel like drowning in the kiss. This young boy before me seems so much older than me.

He licks my bruised lips, rubs his tongue against mine. Again my old eyes cry for he is an angel; why would he love me? There is nothing special about me. There is, he whispers and it startles me since I was sure I did not say it out loud. You are the one I have been waiting for, he whispers again.

I cannot help the tears and between the sobs I manage to squeeze those tainted words from my mouth, I love you. They are not dirty, he says smilingly comforting me. Two lonely people just found themselves in the other person; it is as simple as that, he smiles face wet from the tears. I am not going to let you go, you hear that? He says.

His hands glide over my skin like two professional skaters and shivers run down my spine. I am going to make you mine, he whispers seductively and every part of me wants to surrender to him. He takes off his shirt and I let my eyes rest on his gorgeous body. He keeps kissing me all over, nibbling the skin and biting it gently.

I let him lead me to the bedroom, where he slowly but surely starts to undress me. I try to cover my body since I feel old and ugly, but he removes my hands and kisses them. You are beautiful, he says and I just close my eyes and let him lay me on my mattress.

I touch his perfect and smooth skin; run my fingers across his chest. Our touching gets heated just like our skin and kisses turn from sloppy into passionate. I…I have never been with a man -a boy- before, I whisper to him meekly. So, let me pleasure you then, he replies and I am sure I hear hoarseness in his voice.

Sasuke, you are amazing, he says and crawls in between my legs lifting them up high. Normally I would get embarrassed, but his sincere voice does not leave any room for that. He starts to kiss my inner thighs moving towards my groin. His warm and wet lips ravish my skin as his tongue slides inside me.

It tingles and fills me up like electricity, my moans filling up the air. I can feel his pulsating member poking my leg as he moves his tongue in and out. Then he stops and raises his head saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Can I come in, he asks and I just nod.

He settles in between my legs and separates them with soft hands, caressing me the whole time. He pulls back his foreskin and presses his manhood into my hole. Slowly he lets me adjust to the pain and stretching, but I do not mind - I just love that it is he, who is with me now.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice screams that the boy is still your stepson and he is younger, just a child. I shut the voice and I let the images of Naruto fill my head. He moves smoothly waking up every cell in my body. I moan and huff as he hits my prostate.

He keeps his hands on my sides and uses them to move faster. My lower region is on fire and his member slides in and out brushing and filling my insides completely. He fastens his pace sweating and huffing just like me. I think I just found my diamond…

I tense my muscles and I earn groans from that magnificent mouth of his. He moves his other hand on to my neglected member and starts stroking it in unison with his trusts. I feel like in heaven; the pleasure is immense as he lustfully pounds me against the mattress.

Suddenly I feel like exploding and I grip his thighs and practically mewl as I burst on to our stomach and mattress. The waves of heat shake my whole body and then he releases himself inside me with a lustful scream that will echo in my head forever. Warm liquid comes as waves and I let him empty himself in me.

His hair is messy and face red and I wish I could stay like this forever; in the arms of this boy. He pulls out and I feel how his seed leaks from me on to the sheets but I do not mind, I do not want to wash these sheets ever. I love you, he says with a lazy smile and it does not feel like there is almost two decades between us.

He lays himself next to me and we embrace each other trying to be one. He smells so nice and all the tension from before leaves our bodies making us utterly sleepy. He nuzzles close to me and we both fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up before him and I just watch him sleep. As much as I want, I know this cannot go on forever since in the eyes of the world we are tainted. I do not notice that he has opened his eyes and watches me closely. I know what you are thinking, he says with a raspy voice.

His voice startles me and I just watch him back. I am going to go overseas to study, he says and something inside me crackles. I knew it and somehow I can only smile sadly and I turn my gaze away from him. What did I expect?

I am going there to become a man worthy of you, he continues and I look back at him surprised. You promise to write the book you have always wanted to write and I promise to study hard, then one day you find me behind you door, he says sternly. When that day comes, it means I have come to claim you mine, he concludes.

So he left, but I never forgot him although I knew he would not keep his promise. It was impossible even though I wanted to think otherwise. Well, he gave me the sparkle to write my own book. It took me long to discover the topic but when I remembered our night together, I knew what I wanted to write about.

It took three years to complete the book and I named it "Truth Is A Whisper". The book tells our story and my life how I see it; I masked the facts leaving them as signals for those who want to see something other than the surface. I concluded the book with the sentence "Truth is a whisper and only a choice", since that is the way I feel. My book even got published which was a pleasant surprise.

I sip my lemon tea at home until I hear someone knock on my door. Probably some mail delivery, since I have become quite attached to the online shopping sites. I look messy, but I do not mind since the mailman is probably just a snotty brat.

I open the door, but no words leave my lips, since my jaw practically hits the floor. There, in front of me stands a tall blonde guy in his twenties gripping my book in his hands. The blue eyes sparkle as a smile forms into those plush lips, I have come to claim you mine, he smiles.

I read your book, amazing, he says and steps inside. There is a big lump in my throat and tears are about to choke me, great - an old man cannot keep his composure. He lays the book on the table and comes so close to me that I can smell his wonderful scent.

Truth is a whisper and only a choice, nobody hears above this noise, it is always a risk when you try and believe -- you know all I am, feel this moment in you, you know all I am, can you teach me to believe in something? () He whispers.

He squeezes me tight and all I can say to him is that I am old. He laughs and says that I have to wait and slow down, since he is catching up the whole time. I smile at him, nuzzle into him and I say, welcome home. He kisses my neck and somehow all the years flee my body.

Will you marry me, he asks. I am too old, I reply. Geez, do not use it as a trump card…, he sighs laughingly. I can only laugh with him and this time I know, that love stays…our truth is our whisper and no one can take it away from us.

() The Goo Goo Dolls: "Truth Is A Whisper" (from the album Gutterflower, 2002)


End file.
